


Ms. Hudson secret juice!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [118]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drunk John, Drunk Sherlock, Exasperated Mycroft, Gen, Season/Series 01, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft finds the boys...





	Ms. Hudson secret juice!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaredsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredsgirl/gifts).



> Thanks for the suggestion of Bacchanal!
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Brother mine, there’s something I would really like for you to…” He pauses and looks at Sherlock. “Are you listening?”

“NoPe!” The reply was slurred with an over the top pop at the end. John, who was in his chair, in front of the detective, starts laughing merrily.

“Are you… For God sakes, are you drunk? Both of you?” _It’s the middle of the afternoon! This house is a circus!_

“No, no, no….” John protests, not able to stand up “We only… no alcohol… juice… Ms. Hudson's special juice…” He chuckles as he points with a shaky finger toward a nearly empty bottle on the kitchen table.

With a smirk, Mycroft took the bottle and sniff, frowning.  _It’s clearly homemade alcohol, quite potent judging by how wasted they are. Tsk tsk Ms. Hudson..._ A quiet chuckle escapes his lips as he puts the bottle down.

“Mycroft Holmes! Don’t touch it! It’s ours!” John protests.

“Yeahhh… Don’t put your big big nose in it… Gonna spoil it!” Sherlock adds.

With a conniving smile to his friend, the doctor murmurs, “It’s true! His nose  _is_   **really**  big.”

Nodding at John, the younger Holmes explains, murmuring as well, “always been HUGE… His childhood photos are…”

Exasperated by their attitude, Mycroft turns and stalks to the door. “Call me at the end of… your bacchanal!”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol.  
> 1st clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music! 3rd clue: indie-rock 4th: Songs title from a British band...


End file.
